


Dark Man

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Even among the dark men of Gondor, something set him apart.





	Dark Man

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dark" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and my usual play on words.

Living among the bright-haired Rohirrim made Thorongil conscious of his own darkness, set apart by his features ... dark-haired and pale-eyed, in contrast to the bright sun-gold hair and fiercely blue eyes of the Mark.

But even among the dark men of Gondor, something still set him apart. His own personal shadow, invisible but there all the same.

Denethor was dark as he, hair and eyes, and had an attendant shadow of his own. Thorongil hoped it did not weigh as heavy as his; but seeing the confusion in Denethor's eyes at his father's clear preference for Thorongil, he knew otherwise.


End file.
